Little Moments
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Porque todos ellos tenian sus pequeños momentos a solas estando con esa persona o pensando en ella. Serie de drabbles de cualquier pareja del anime/manga, crack o seminormal xD LEAN PWEASE! D8 Drabble 3: 5986/Aún no...
1. Drabble 1: El hubiera no existe

**Ciaossu! Mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y como no tenia idea de que pareja hacer decidí hacerlo al azar porque ya me leí unas medias crack xD así que ustedes deciden la siguiente pareja pero no yaoi D: porque...bueno, eso no se me da xD soy mas normal (?) *aclarando garganta* ejem bueno, lo hago sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a alguien, si no te gusta la pareja...no la leas xD pero recuerdo que será por peticiones, puesto que se encuentran de suerte que mi inspiración anda inspiradora con este anime :3 así que...para iniciar lo haré con mi pareja favorita xD yeah! Un ColoLal :DD que esta mas largo mi comentario inicial que el mismo drabble xD pero bueno :)**  
><strong>Lean y Dejenme sus opiniones en sus reviews onegaii~ también la votación (?) por la pareja siguiente :3 ya saben que puede ser cualquiera menos yaoi (ya, lo repetí mucho .-.) OK! Here we go~!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: KHR no me pertenece .-. Le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama que me hace sufrir por la espera semanal (?) D: pero, algun dia será mío ewé (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Little Moments~*~<strong>

**~El 'hubiera' no existe~**  
><strong>~ 6656~<strong>  
><strong>~Colonnello x Lal~<strong>

Por momentos pensaba que era estúpido seguir con esos pensamientos. Habían pasado ya varios años desde entonces y a partir de ello siempre estaba en arrepentimiento.

¿Por qué no le dijo un 'sí' en ese entonces?

Era su orgullo. Su estúpido orgullo.

No podía hacer nada más que pensar en ello y aunque no quisiera recordarlo siempre lo hacía.

Porque aunque fuera una broma en aquel momento le hubiera gustado decir que sí.

Sí, iría con él a cualquier parte, siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado. Quería estar con él, más no podía, no, eran simplemente alumno y entrenadora, simplemente eso...¿No?

De nuevo esos malditos sentimientos.

Lo amaba.

Si, y no podía hacer nada ahora, no ahora que él no esta aquí.

-Colonnello...-susurraba mientras estrujaba aquella bandana perteneciente al rubio y una lágrima rebelde recorría su mejilla.

Porque para la mala suerte de Lal... El 'hubiera' no existe.


	2. Drabble 2: Mirada indescriptible

**Ciaossu! :D Waaa me alegro que les gustara *o*! muchas gracias por sus reviews~!También las que agregaron a favoritos y alertas! De verdad gracias! :DD  
>Hoy le toca a Tsuna y Kyoko, que aunque en realidad no soy muy fan de la pareja (puesto que no tengo favoritismo con alguna pareja con Tsuna, todas las leo xD) me han llegado cosas a la cabeza ewé así que para las fans de esta pareja les dejo este pequeño drabble. Espero les guste ^-^ y nos leemos abajo~!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: KHR no me pertenece es de su autora Akira Amano-sama que me mató con el ultimo capitulo del manga xwx ~**

**Lean y disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Little Moments~*~<strong>

**~Mirada indescriptible~**  
><strong>~9527~<strong>  
><strong>~Tsuna x Kyoko~<strong>

'_¿Eh?'_  
>¿Qué era ese sentimiento que la invadía en ese momento?<br>Estaba nerviosa. No sabía el porqué, solo era _'Tsuna-kun'_, entonces ...¿qué le ocurría?

Esa sonrisa que sentía que la reconfortaba con un extraño sentimiento de calidez. Esa mirada determinada...no, era más bien una mirada que no podía descifrar, que la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Pocas veces lo veía de esa manera, después de todo, tal vez Tsuna si había cambiado algo, aunque no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y abrió sus orbes doradas por la impresión.

Por otra parte Tsuna se sentía contento. No lo demostraría aún pero le alegraba tener ese amuleto que significaría mucho para él.

-Ah...T-también hicimos unos para los chicos-mencionó Kyoko con algo de nerviosismo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Tsuna le miró con algo de confusión, pero cuando vio que la chica sacaba otros amuletos, sus esperanzas se fueron al vacío por ello.

Ella no quería que pensara mal, no, era solo que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y descubrir que fue esa sensación al ver esa _mirada indescriptible._

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí lo tienen. Corto supongo xD pero son drabbles así que son pasables, comprendanme (?) uwù weno, este es a petición de Go men 123 :3 el siguiente será un <strong>GokuHaru(que no se porque tengo la impresion de que sera un poco mas largo que los anteriores xD)** a petición de temainalumi-chan :3 y después un **Bel x Mammon** a petición de LunaxReborn *0* así que, bueno, cambiare un poco la dinámica :D para después del de BelxMammon les dejo tres posiciones para que voten por una de ellas~ para que así se me facilite un poco ^w^ (de hecho lo había puesto en el primer drabble no tengo idea de porque no salió e_é FF me odia T-T) en fin :D voten por una de las siguientes parejas:**

_1. LucexReborn_  
><em>2. HibarixHaru<em>  
><em>3. FonxViper<em>

**Bueno, y ahí lo tienen :) voten y yo las complazco xD (?) -un pajarito suena (?)- ._. oh bueno :DD**

**Agradezco a:**  
><strong>Kiray Himawari: <strong>manita TwT te lees todos mis fics aunque no tengas no idea~ te idolatro *O* muchas gracias por todo ;D y si continuare los demás fics xD tienes que leer que Soul baile quebradita xDDD jajaja okno pero jamás lo olvidare xD

**Go men123:**Gracias por tu review~! si, creo que salió un tanto triste :( pero bueno lo he pensado así desde el principio uwù; bueno aquí un TsuKyo :D espero lo hayas disfrutado ^-^ cualquier cosa me dices :) gracias por tu idea x)! Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí *-*

**temainalumi-chan: **holii~ muchas gracias por tu review :DD lamento que estuviera cortito pero mi mente no dio para mas en ese momento xD y ahora si y me entra la inspiración con el primer drabble .-. Bueno, el siguiente será tu petición :DD espero que lo leas y lo disfrutes~ bye :3

**LunaxReborn: **muchas gracias por tu review! Yo amo el ColoLal es mi favorita de la serie *-* y bueno, si! Para mi, Mammon tmb es mujer! Yo digo xD así que el tercero será tu petición :D espero lo leas y disfrutes ^-^ Bye-bee :3

**Y bien, creo que son todos .-. pero me alegra saber que les ha gustado la idea :D espero no me maten si no es lo que esperan ewé pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Yeiip!~**  
><strong>Well~ me despido~<strong>

**Ciao Ciao!~**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


	3. Drabble 3: Aún no

**Ciaossu! :D again -w- Waaa muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir TwT y debo decir que la pareja se esta decidiendo xD supongo que debo decir la pareja ganadora o.o oh bueno, lo diré al final :D  
>Hoy le toca al GokuHaru :3 una parejita que en lo personal me llama un poco la atención pero tampoco es mi preferencia xD (ya lo he dicho antes, mi preferida es el ColoLal) y como Haru tiene muchas parejas a las cuales poner( una de estas es de este drabble :3) ñaña~ bueno nace esto :) en fin, disfruten la lectura :D espero que este drabble este mas largo que los anteriores uwù"<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: KHR no me pertenece es de Akira Amano-sama :3**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Little Moments~*~<strong>

**~Aún no...~**  
><strong>~5986~<strong>  
><strong>~Gokudera x Haru~<strong>

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que ir a la casa del Décimo, estúpida mujer!-un ojiverde exclamaba -con su tono habitual- su mayor enfado.

-¡Tsuna-san es amable y dulce! Y un día, Haru se casará con él en un futuro-decía con ensoñación una castaña de coleta.

Como la mayoría de los días que se encontraban, Haru y Gokudera discutían por todo y el tema principal de hoy -y de casi todos los días- la ida a la casa del "Décimo" o "Tsuna-san".

Era de esperarse que ambos discutieran por ello, Haru por su admiración hacia el Sawada y Hayato por que no podía permitir que Haru sea tan cercana a su jefe...aunque...ni él mismo sabía la verdadera razón del por qué actuaba como lo hacía con la castaña.

Peleaban la mayoría del tiempo, tiempo en el que él la llamaba mujer estúpida, y solo pocas veces -tal vez solo una- la llamaba por su nombre.

¿La razón?

Se sentía estúpido llamándola por su nombre. Además a todo el mundo le ponía apodos y ella no sería la excepción a pesar de que sea mujer.

Después de todo era una estúpida mujer.

Bufó y se encogió en hombros.

-Pues para que sepas, que el Décimo no se fijará en alguien tan tonta como tú-mencionó en tono despectivo causando un mohín de parte de la chica y que cerrara los ojos con indignación.

Su ceja se movía constantemente, no soportaba a ese sujeto, y lo que más deseaba era correr lejos hasta llegar a la casa de su amado Tsuna. No quería perder ante nadie, ni siquiera contra Gokudera aunque fuera un chico, éste le tenía tanta admiración al "Décimo", que la portadora de mirada achocolatada hiciera que dudara de su hombría.

¿La razón?

Ni ella misma sabía el por que se empezaba a fijar más en ese sujeto. Admitía que era atractivo pero solo eso, su carácter dejaba caer toda ensoñación con el ojiverde.

Haru no comprendía el por que de cierto modo, empezaba a gustarle la compañía del chico, era cierto que siempre discutían, pero esas peleas hacían que ella se olvidara de sus preocupaciones, no sabía la razón.

"Aún no..."

Pensaron ambos en sincronía sin tener en cuenta el pensamiento del otro. Con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la calle, ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio. Para ellos lo mejor era seguir como estaban, seguir con esas peleas y discusiones, con esos sentimientos despectivos que se traían el uno con el otro. No había mejor decisión.

-¡Hahi!-dio Haru un gritito al caerse por haber tropezado con algo de lo que no se dio cuenta por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

Gokudera que iba adelantado, volteó por reflejo al oír el golpe.

-¡Haru!-exclamó en tono preocupante. Abrió sus orbes esmeralda por sorpresa e hizo una mueca antes de taparse la boca con la mano, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debió haber dicho. Sin embargo, la castaña estaba tan metida en su problema que no le prestó atención al tono de la voz de su acompañante.

Hayato intentó seguir con su camino, pero su conciencia, u otra cosa, lo detuvo al verla ahí tirada con una rodilla sangrando.

-¡Eso duele desu~!-exclamó adolorida la de coleta colocando ambas manos en el área ensangrentada provocando ligeras manchas de ésta en sus palmas.

Hayato la vió, de nuevo hizo una mueca, bufó y sin remedio alguno se acercó a la castaña en un suspiro.

-Mira que eres estúpida, mujer-le ofreció su mano en señal de ayuda, más la castaña aún dudosa, no tomó la mano de Gokudera y desvió la mirada.

-"¿Qué me sucede? Mi corazón late muy rápido"-pensó Haru con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas, mejillas que para Gokudera le parecían la cosa más curiosa del mundo.

-"¿Qué coño me pasa? No debería estar ayudándola"-pensó el ojoverde evitando cualquier contacto entre el chocolate y la menta.

Hayato abrió sus ojos sorprendido al roce de la mano de la ya decidida Haru que aún evitaba su mirada.

Gokudera no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver el rostro apenado de la chica. Sostuvo fuertemente su mano y de un estirón la ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Puedes caminar?-preguntó en un tono muy desconocido en él.

-H-Hai desu-respondió nerviosa la castaña al notar la amabilidad del chico.

Gokudera no insistió, "solo lo hice porque un miembro de la mafia debe tratar bien a las mujeres", se dijo a sí mismo.

Y con ese pensamiento siguieron su camino.

Haru ya no sangraba tanto -después de haberse limpiado con un pañuelo desechable que traía consigo- por lo que con esfuerzo fue a la casa de su adorado Tsuna-san.

Pero a Haru le traía un sentimiento incómodo desde hace unos instantes.

"Aún no..."

Volvieron a pensar en lo mismo.

Ellos, aún no podían tratarse de buena manera, hablar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, protegerse, velar por la salud del otro.

_Ellos aún no podían enamorarse._

* * *

><p><strong>Loool! Ps aquí la conti! Lamento la demora, tenia que cerciorarme de ciertos datos para poder redactar bien esto, espero lo haya hecho xDD<strong>

**Pues bien, a partir de ahora les contestare reviews por MP joo, que se me hace mas sencillo supongo xD Pero por este medio quiero agradecer a:**

_Kiray Himawari, LunaxReborn, Go men123, temainalumi-chan, Piffle Priincess, Sabaku No Kuraii, Geny Rubare Hibari y Lena-kun._**Les agradezco enormemente sus reviews! :D**

**Las votaciones... Chan chan chan(?) aun siguen en pie :33**

**Ya saben...**

_1. LucexReborn _

_2. Hibari x Haru_

_3. Fon x Viper_

**Well, este drabble es a petición de **temainalumi-chan**...el próximo será un **BelxMammon**, y por ultimo unas ultimas peticiones que me llegaron, un **FranxChrome, ChromexMukuro** y finalmente un **HibarixI-pin  
><strong><br>Demo, serán después de la pareja ganadora xD**

Ahora si,

**AVISO****, ya ****NO****acepto peticiones. Joo me siento locutora de radio xD y pues eso, estas serán las ultimas.**

**Espero les haya gustado este drabble a las fans de la pareja. Me esmeré en hacerlo ewé**

**Dejenme reviews y ya saben, sus votos xD**

**Nos seguimos leyendo~!**

**Ciao Ciao!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


End file.
